But There's a Catch to Love
by Taran McKock
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL WHENEVER Yusuke Urameshi, over worked detective never,gets time for anything. But over his much needed vaction will business tycoon Kurama,show him there's time for love? Yaoi,guy guy. AU,KuramaXYusuke! Need I say more?
1. Chapter 1

Hello. Hello. Hello. This is Taytay! br Im sooo happy,my first Yaoi fanfic on the internet,I usually keep my writings in notebooks! br This,my deary,dears is a Kurama(Yoko)xYusuke Urameshi! I love this pairing,like I love pocky,and believe me...that is SOME love. br Warnings:This is a guy guy realtionship,not for people who dont like it. This will have yaoi in it,of course,so please DO hesitate to flame,cause I wont care. Ecspecially if its,stupid flamming. br Disclaimer:Come on! If I really did own The Yu Yu,would I be writing fanfic,NOOOO! I'd be making more episodes of it. So of course I dont own it. br This will have a main OC,but she'll be cool. I promise. br Is there anything else I should tell you,besides the story...Hmmmmmmm? Nothing,I can think of. So futher ado...

But There's A Catch To Love

Yusuke's POV Man,I finally get a vacation from my job,it's a three month vacation. But there's a catch. I'm on call. Flashback br "Yusuke. Can I see you in my office.,"My boss called out to me. "What is it,Koenma. I want to go home, damn it. I've been working a sixteen hour shift.,"I said angerily to him. "I know. I know. And that's why I want to give you a three month vacation.,"Koenma said smiling around that annoying pacifer. Why does he even have that...oh well. I still had a tired look on my face. "Koenma,that is the cruelist joke you can play on a detective who's hasn't had a break in a year and some months. And it'll be two years soon when I turn 19.,"I say indifferently. Koenma chuckled. I didn't think it was funny,damn. I'm wore out.

"It's no joke Yusuke. You get a whole three months off from work.,"Koenma said with his now serious face. My eyes widen in shock,but it was replaced by a goofy grin. "OH YEAH! YUSUKES TIME OFF! WHOO! Come on Yusuke,do the A-town stomp. Do the A-town stomp. Do the muscle. Do the muscle. Do the muscle. Do muscle. Thunder clap,HEY! Thunder clap,HEY! Rock away,rock a...,"I was interupted from my black american crunk dancing,that I saw on TV by Koenma. "But there's a catch,though.,"He said. My body slunked to the floor. Maaaan! There's always a catch,I whine to myself. He spoke again. "You'll be on call waitng,in case something big happens,and we need you. So keep your cell phone with you at all times.,"Koenma said to me. I got up off the floor. "Whatever,"I grumble as I walk out of the Police Station. Flashback End br i

So I'm out here walking so I can go to the gym,my muscles are all tied up. Oh yeah,I mentioned being a detective. I work for the Mystical Maladies,and Supernatural Mishaps. That is the section where I take care demons,ghost,and other worldly things ,that regular humans dont need to know about. There's only four other people that works with me. Kuwabara,he's a detective too. Botan,she's like a bomb squad,she defuses barriers,spells,and other magical things,well she can do bombs too. p Then there's Hiei,he's our spy,and can dig up any info in hours that would take gov't officals months to get,he's a demon. Last but not least,Yukina the dispatcher,she's the girl you call when there's demons and ghost in your house,she tells us and we come or I come and get them,and she is also a demon. They're a great team,but because there's only five of us we work overtime,ecspecially me. Im the main detective,meaning Im the best,and the most underpaid. My stomach growled. Yep, it's been a day since I've last eaten. It sucks.

Im getting close to the gym,I can see the Yukimura Workout Spot sign a mile away. I have a friend named Keiko,she owns the gym. And inheritence from her parents,I guess. Its a real hot spot. All the rich people in Tokyo come here to workout. But how am I able to get in with being so poor you ask. Well,I said Keiko was a friend,and she let me have a free life time membership to the gym. I'm greatful to her, she's a cool friend.

(a/n: Now I'll narrate the story)

Yusuke walked into the gym,ready to relax his spent muscles. He made his way to the locker room to change. 'I wonder what I'll do tommorow,work has always been my time filler. I'll probally sit on my ass all day and do nothing,'Yusuke thought to himself bitterly. He did not like to sit around with nothing to do. While Yusuke was in his mind zone,he didnt notice the body he bumped into,until he was on the ground. p "I apologize for knocking you down.,"The new voice said to Yusuke. "It's okay,man. I wasn't even paying attention.,"Yusuke said to the guy. When he looked up,he saw that the guy had flamming red locks that cascaded down his back,and emerald eyes. He got up,and extended his hand to the guy,to give him a hand up. The red head gave him a small smile as he took Yusuke's invitation for a help to stand. "Im Shuiichi Minamino. Its a nice to meet you.,"Shuiichi said to Yusuke.

Kurama's POV Looks like,I bumped into the catch of day. Lucky me. 'Yes you did. Quite the sexy catch. I want him.,'Yoko said to me. 'Your quick to say. You just want a little rut with him.,'I say sarcasticly back. 'No,actually. I can feel he has the potentail to be a wonderful mate,he's fresh too,about eighteen,nineteen years old. He's strong, and his aura is enticing.,'Yoko says to me. 'I suppose. It would be nice to have someone,and I do feel drawn to him. Shall we keep him close.,'I ask the youko. 'As close as possible,and plus...I haven't gotten any ass for years. So please do a sex deprived Yoko a favor,and get me some soon.,'The fox spirit said to me whinning. 'I know,I know. We can't go to fast or we'll scare him away.

(a/n:I'll start narrating again)

Yusuke looked at the zoned out Shuiichi. 'Man,this guy looks like a chick,'Yusuke said to himself. Then he saw Shuiichi blink. "What's your name.,"Kurama asked. 'Well,he doesn't sound like a girl,'Yusuke said to himself. "My name is Yusuke Urameshi.,"Yusuke said to him. "Well Yusuke,call me Kurama. Shuiichi is a boring name anyway.,"Kurama said cheerfully to the detective. "Okay...Kurama,"Yusuke said to him. Yusuke was really starting to get leary of this red head,he was to...nice. No one,except Yukina,and Botan,are naturally nice. But he is kinda hot...WHOOO! Yusuke turn it down,man Koenma must have really worked me into the ground. Thought the raven haried detective. When Yusuke finnaly got out of his trance,he was walking on the side walk next to a talking red head. "...it's a really nice restaraunt,you honestly look like you havent eaten in a bit. So I'll take you out,I hate to see people not eating.,"Kurama said to wide eyed Yusuke. Okay...this is strange. Never go into mind worp when your around red heads. Oh well,I havent eaten in a day,a free meal won't kill a guy. Yusuke mused to himself. "Thanks...er...OH SHIT,"Yusuke yelled looking franticly around him.

Yusuke's POV Man,oh man. I forgot I hadn't eaten in a bit,and she'll kill me. Well not kill me,but she has ways... Im sure she'll understand. I relaxed a bit. I did,have work. Now,Kurama's staring at me...great. "Yusuke is something the matter.,"He asked me. "Oh sorry,man. It's just I have this friend,and when I don't eat like a regular person,she'll come looking for me,all pissed off,and what not. And literally shove food down my throat.,"I told the read head.

Kurama's POV Well,someone has to take care him. I'd like to me this girl she sounds different. Oh well,more importantly...Yusuke. I guess,I need to learn more about him. "Well,good for her. You should never deprive yourself of eating.,"I said to him. He gave me a look. "So Yusuke what do you do for a living.,"I asked him. "Im a police officer,but I mostly do detective stuff.,"Yusuke said to me. "Ahhh,Detective Urameshi. Has a nice ring to it.,"I purr Yusukes last name off my tounge. And I got the satisfaction of his eyes widing a bit. "So how old are you,"I asked him. I knew I was older,but maybe by no less than three years,and scince Yoko had gave me a good idea,nothing wrong with knowing exactly.

Yusukes POV What is this one hundred questions. I said to myself with a huff. I could always shoot him,if he turns out to be a stalker. I dont think he is though. I feel like I can somwehat trust him. "Im eighteen,what about you ? And where do you work,"I asked him. Hey,might as well ask questions too. He chulcked a bit,what was so funny? "Im twenty years old,Yusuke,and Im the CEO of Asato Inc.,"Kurama said to me. "Damn,your rich.,"I said to him. "Yes,quite rich. But I earn it.,"Kurama said me. I know Kurama's rich,cause Asato sold everything,their like a Wal-mart,or says my firend. But they have serious cash coming in every year,and to be CEO you get a lot of that cash,seriously.

Kurama's POV I watch as Yusuke takes in the information about me being a multi-billionaire. Oh well, as soon as he's mine,I can spoil him. I'm going to start,now anyway. "Well,Yusuke,I hope you like american cuisine,because that's what kind of food they have at the restraunt I'm taking you too.,"I say to him. His face brightens up a bit. "Yeah,man. I've been cooked american stuff before,it's awsome.,"Yusuke said excitedly. "I'm glad you aproove.,"I say happily. I see the restraunt sign,it reads 'Jakes'. "Yusuke this is it. Let's get inside.

Yusuke's POV I see some sign hanging up over the food place,but I have know idea,what the hell it says. I know very,very,very little english. Oh well,free food. As soon as we walk into the door,some chick walks up to us saying something or another,all I could get out of it was,you,and what. Kurama says something back. Blah,blah,blah. I'm pulled out of my thinking,when I feel Kurama's hand on my shoulder. "Are seats are over this way,Yusuke.,"He says to me. Have you noticed that he says my name a lot,in almost ALL of his sentences? Should I be worried?

We both sit in a booth,across from each other,and the same chick hands us menus and leaves. "Hey,Kurama. I hardly know english...,"I start to say. "I will tell you what's on the list,no problem there Yusuke.,"Kurama says to me,saying my name again. He gets up and sits next to me,very very close to me that is. I mean he feels like he's glued to my side.

Kurama's POV I try to sit as close as I can to Yusuke without me being on top of him,which is very tempting at the moment. "Okay Yusuke,first for drinks they have,coke,pepsi,Mt. Dew,mr.pib,coffe,and a selection of wines.,"I say to him. He nods in undestanding. "Apitizer,are loaded french fries,ceaser salad,bean soup,chicken salad,rolls and honey butter. Okay,"I say to him. "Okay,but what hell are loaded french fries.,"Yusuke says in confusion. I laughed a bit,at his burst of confusion. "Loaded french fries are fries,that have chilly,sour cream,beacon bits and chives. There really good,Yusuke.," say softly to him. I'm just now noticing every time I say Yusuke's name the end of his mouth quirks a bit. How odd. I'll ponder on that later. "Now for the main course, one pound beef stake,twelve piece chicken tender dinner,brotsworth topped with fried onions,pork and potatoe pot roast. And for dessert,they have double chocolate cheesecake,strawberry pie topped with vanilla sherbert,rootbeer float,hot choclate cookies,and chocolate cake topped with hot caramel,and chocolate ice cream. That one sounds deliscious,doesn't it Yusuke.,"I say finishing the menu. I looked at Yusuke and saw his face was a bit distant.

Yusuke's POV His voice is...is...damn. Hearing him talk like that. Is...what is it? Soothing? Relaxing? Calm...yeah,I like calm. I feel my face heat up...why am I thinking about this guys voice,I've only known him for like 20 somehthing minutes. But,there's something strange about his prescence,it makes me feel...OKAY! That's enough feely feely for today Urameshi. I just came for the food.

Kurama's POV What is he thinking about,one minute he's all spaced out,and the next he's blushing. 'We have that effect on people,'Yoko says to me. 'I know,but it's only been about 20 minutes,unless he likes me too...,'I leave off. 'Of course he likes us. I dought even an idiot would just let someone drag them off to eat somewhere.,'Yoko commented. 'True.,'I said back as I look at Yusuke. I'm really starting to get attached I haven't even known him for a day. He looks at me still having a light blush on his face. I give him a small smile. Yusuke will you be my love supply,I silently ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Hi! Its me again with the next chappie. YAAAY! WHOOO! I'm going to start off where the story left off last time,so the two will still be at Jakes. I shall introduce my oc. Oh yeah,I would like to apologize for the whole last chapter being in all slanted letter like.Im not sure yet,but I believe I want Botan to be an bisexual pervy chick,cause I dont know. But dont get me wrong,Botan's cool.Soooo,soooo,yaoi,perverted stuff,dont own,blah blah freakin' blah. Review Answering Time br Mediaminer: k-girl17:I shall keep updating. Scince you were my 1st(and only)reviewer,you shall get a virtual hug from yours truly. hugglesFanfic:WildBookaddict:Hi. Your my first reviewer on FF.,thanks for the compliment. It means a lot to me that people review.

But There's a Catch to Love

Yusuke POV Why can't I stop blushing,dammit all. Why can't he stop looking at me? Why am I here again? Oh yeah,food. They chick from early came back saying something,I guess it was time to order. "So what will it be Yusuke.,"Kurama says to me. Damn him using my name,IM CHANGING IT! "Er...I guess,a Mt.Dew,loaded french fries,the steak,and chocolate cheesecake.,"I say to him. "And I'll have a coke,loaded frech fries, pork and potatoe pot roast,and the chocolate cake.,"Kurama said to the girl. She said something...I really need to learn english. Now that chick is walking away. I'm just now looking around. There's a dark blue and black theme,and there's Taylor walking through the door...NOOOOO! OH,SHIT! I GOTTA HIDE,DAMMIT ALL!

Kurama POV I see Yusuke start to panic. "What is wrong,Yu..."My sentence is cut of because he slapped his hand over my mouth. Ow. I give him a 'what the hell are you doing'look,and he gives me a desperate look. With is hand still over my mouth,he takes my arm puts it over his shoulder,and hides his face in my neck. well,whatever is the matter with him,I'll have to thank it later for gettin him so close to me.

Yusuke POV Man,I hate getting all over Kurama like this,right now,getting chewed out is not something I feel like at the moment. Hopefully she won't see me. I mean,Im not afraid of her,it's just she is takes care of me TOO much. She's walking past our seats. My breath hitches as she stops right beside our table,but I relax as I see she is just bending over to pick soemthing up. I release the sigh I held in. And it was a really loud sigh too...damn. She freezes as she hears the sound. She slowly turns around,my eyes widen. Is she going to cause a scence,and start yelling and stuff,or maybe I'm being to mean,she'll understand...hopefully. She is totally facing us know,and... "Yusuke are you okay,"She ask me. I get out of my hiding spot...aka Kurama's neck. "Hehehe,Hi Taylor.,"I say waving to her. Taylor sits down infront of us,completly ignoring Kurama. "Well,at least I know your getting ready to eat.,"Taylor says to me. She turns to Kurama. "Are you the one responsible for bring him hear,"She says to Kurama.

Kurama POV Oh this must be the friend that takes care of him. "Yes,I took him. Yusuke looked a bit deprived of food.,"I say to her. "Thanks. Yusuke never told me he had a boyfriend.,"I see Miss Taylor smirk. "WHAT,"Yuske yells out. "Excuse me Miss Taylor,Yusuke and aren't in a relationship.,"I say to her,but her smirk was still in place,like she knows... "Oh, are you sure,the cute way Yusuke was cuddled up to you.,"She said as she gave an even bigger smirk. "No,I was trying hide from you.,"Yusuke said to Miss Taylor. "Oh Yus-chan. I'm hurt,you think I would actually fuss at you for not eating in a bit,WHEN your getting ready too. Really Yusuke.,"She said sarcastily.

Taylor POV Well them being her together makes my job a lot easier. It won't take as long as I thought. But I never thought,my job would inclued Yoko Kurama,this'll be awsome. Yusuke deserves a break,and I believe Kurama here,can give it to him. A waitress walks up,and gives them their food. "Would you like something miss.,"She says to me. "Just a Mt.Dew without ice,please. Thanks.,"I say to her,she nods and leaves. "Well,I didn't catch your name,but I believe I know who you are, Minamino-san,you work for Asato Inc.,correct,"I ask him,but of course I know the answer. "Yes,I am Shuichi Minamino,and I do work for Asato Inc.,"Kurama says to me. "But you may call me Kurama,it's a...,"I see Kurama eyes widen a bit.

Kurama POV Huh? This must be the slowest time I have ever relized something. Damn,I'm embarresed. She's a black person,how could I not notice the contrast of her skin with everyones else. "Forgive me Miss Taylor,but I had just noticed your ethnicy. I hadn't noticed.,"I say to her. "Ahahahaha.Your not the first sweetie. It's all cool."She says to me. She looks at Yusuke and I follow her gaze to my soon to be love,to see him stuffing his mouth at a very face pace. It's adorable,but how can he breathe? Oh well,as long as he doesn't choke. "Can you speak english,"Miss Taylor asks me. "Yes.,"I answer her. "Care to get in a conversation with me,while Yusuke is pre-occuipied."She says more than she ask. I nod.

Kurama and Taylors english conversation,but in Kurama's POV

"I know you like Yusuke. I'm glad you do,he needs someone to take care of him. He may not think he needs anyone,but...I worry for him. I can also tell,he likes you,so you don't have to go as slow as you think."She says to me "Why are you telling me all this.,"I ask her. "Well,honestly...I can't tell you just yet. But accpet my words. Be my friend. And let me help you two.,"She says to me. 'Shuichi,I feel as though I've seen this girl before. This Taylor is no ordinary girl.,'Yoko says to me. 'I also notice her emotional power is really strong.,'I say back to the yoko. "Hey,just because I don't know english,doesn't mean I don't know that you two are talking in it.,"Yusuke said in a very annoyed voice. English convo over.

Yusuke POV They have a bunch of nerves...yeah I was to busy stuffing my face full of food,but I noticed the were talking in their little language. "My apologies,Yusuke. I never thought it would bother you so much.,"Kurama said smirking at my,what I guess,pouting. "Well, Yusuke. Maybe that conversation wasn't for little kids like you.,"Taylor said in that damn innocent way of hers. "I'm only a year younger than you. So if me being eighteen makes me a kid,you must an saggy old had,being 19 and all.,"I say smirking. I see her smile go away,replaced with a threatening frown. Jackpot,Tay hates being called old. I won. "Yusuke..."Her eyes darking a bit,"I can't wait till someone gets hold of that ass of yours."She finishes,and Kurama who was drinking his drink chokes on it a bit. Taylor gets a nice big smirk...I don't like that smirk. "What do mean,'till someone gets hold of my ass. You think someone can beat up The Great Urameshi. HA,"I say as though I won a battle. "Oh,is that what you kids call it these days,a beating. Japan is strange.,"She says to me,and Kurama chokes again. "Man,what's your problem.,"I say to Kurama who can't keep choking.

Kurama POV 'She's good.'Yoko says to me. 'Yeah,I wasn't expecting that.,'I say back. "What are you trying to say,TAYLOR. I know it's something,what is your ulterior motive.,"Yusuke says fussing. Miss Taylor gives a hurt look. "Aww,come on Yussey-chan,be nice. I am your non-blood related sis,who takes care of you. I have to pick on ya sometimes...don't I.,"She says with a big smile. "NOOO,"Yusuke yells back. "You see how she is,Kurama. Evil...,"Yusuke says hissing out the evil part. "She's not evil,but a girl who stands out. You hardly see anyone with her racial background or character walking around Tokyo streets.,"I say in Miss Taylors defense. Yusuke throws his had up in experation. "Everyone is against me...everyone.,"Yusuke said with his face against the table. "We love you,Yusuke that why your soooo easy to get at.,"Miss Taylor informs Yusuke. Ohhh,I have a grand idea. "Why don't you two come to the opening of a new product for Asato. I'd be honored if you two joined me.,"I say to them both.

Yusuke POV "Well,what does Yusuke have on his planner for the next three months...nothing. Maaaaaan...but I would like to spend more time with Kurama...damnmit all,there goes the nagging feelings. "Yeah,sure. I'll go.,"I say to Kurama. "I'll also go. It'll be fun.,"She says happily. I give them both a golden card. "What the hell is this,Willy Wonka.,"Taylor asks Kurama while I laugh at her. "No,Miss Taylor,it's so you can get in to the opening.,"Kurama said back to her. "Getting kind of slow there Tay,huh. Are Americans really dumb,or your just a bad example.,"I say to her. Yeah,I know we pick at each other,but she's cool. She is quite the sis. "Well, Yusuke you stop the steryotype about all Japanese being smart.,"She says back. But she can be annoying. "Whatever.,"I grumble back."Don't make me get Botan on you. You know she loves her some Taytay."I say in triumph. I see her shiver a bit. "If you ever do that again,I will...kill you all.,"She threatens me. "What did you do Yusuke,"Kurama asked me. "She 'accidently' cought my couch on fire...,"I start to say. "That's not to bad,Yu..."I interupt Kurama. "While I was on it.,"I say with a an eye brow raised. Kurama makes the 'oh' with his mouth. "So I have this girl,that works at the station too. And she told me,she was tired of always just having japanese people,soooo I brought her Tay and she patted Tay down,but in the most naughtiess of ways.,"I say giving a grin. "It was horrible...they even had the nerves to freakin' tie me up. I say it was sexual assault,but the little hiefer said she was 'just making sure I didn't have any weapons to kill anyone with. Its her job.,"Taylor says bitterly. "But I'm not mad,I shall have me revenge. Hahahaha.,"She finnished evilly.

Kurama POV Strange. But funny. I looked at my watch.I'm late for a meeting. Oh well. Boring stuff anyway. "Well,I need to go. Can I drive either of you home,"I ask the two. "No,I don't stay far from here. Bye boys,make it home without hittin' a rock.,"Miss Taylor says getting up laughing,and walking away. 'She IS good.,'I sat to Yoko. 'Told you.,'He says back. "Well,Yusuke shall I take you home.,"I ask him. "Yeah,I guess.,"He says,do I see hesistation? Nah... We both walk out of the resteraunt,to see my 1988 american Cherverlot Callaway Sledgehammer Corvette,hey I'm old school. "Fuuuuuuuck.,"I hear Yusukebreathe out. "Is that a 1988 amercian Cheverlot Callaway Sledgehammer Corvette. One of the fastest legal street cars,EVAAAAA!"You says in one breath. I chuckle. "Yes,it's one of my favorites.,"I say as I open the door for him,and go over to the drivers side and got in. AS soon as Yusuke is in the car,he's eyes are roaming all over the vehicle. Ahhh,he likes cars. I'll have to get him one for his birth day. I start the engine,well Miss Taylor said I could start soon. So I guess I should turn on the seduction box,and let the music of love and lust flow to him.

Yusuke POV Damn,I love his ride. The car starts. "So where do you live Yusuke,"Kurama asked me. "I live on Uzamaki street,it's abig white apartment building.,"I say to him. He nods. "You mind if I listen to music,Yusuke.,"He ask me. "It's your ride man,do whatever you like.,"I say to him as he turns up a cd player in his car and starts singing.

Kurama's Song

I've got something new for you  
when it gets you wont know what to do  
Relax, let me move u  
dont resist its in the air

**'It feels as though he's talking to me.,'I think to myself.**  
just one taste will take u there  
let it flow right through u  
I know ur getting tired of the same ole thing  
Imma break the rules gonna change the game  
You'll be screaming my name

**'Whoa,IS he singing to me.,'I say to myself.**  
and imma take u places u neva seen  
u couldnt picture this in your wildest dreams  
Don't fear you're here with me

**'He's got a sexy voice though...,'I say feeling myself blush.**

Let's get Lifted  
(lifted)  
ohh imma get u high  
im really gonna blow your mind  
We'lll get Lifted (lifted)  
Ur gonna feel it in ur soul  
and baby u will lose control  
we'll get lifted (high)  
ohhh ohhhh

**'Shit...is it getting hot in here.,'I say feeling blush keeping getting stronger.**

Once u take a hit of this  
u wont ever wanna quit  
you'll be so addicted  
said I'll have u spinning round and round  
crazy, making freaky sounds  
you won't want to come down  
And I'll have you seeing things and hallucinating  
even walking funny cuz ur legs are shaking  
All night we'll be blazin'

**'What am,I feeling. I think I'm getting high just listening to him.,'I say before my thoughts are interupted.**

Kurama POV "Here's your stop, Yusuke.,I said. I knew that me singing that song would fluster him a bit. 'It's only a matter of time.,"Yoko says to me. 'Yes,only a matter of time.,'I mimmick back. Yusuke opens the door and gets out. "See you later,Yusuke.,"I say as he waves as I drive off.

Yusuke POV Man,that was the weirdest car ride ever,and for some strange and very odd reason,my pants are too tight. Well,looks like I have something to take care of.

Taytay:Well, 2nd chappie. YAAAAAAAAAAAY! Ah yes,Botan the perv. Cool,huh.

Yuu-chan:I cant believe you made yourself a character. Why...

Kurama:I can believe it.

Taytay:Well I wanted to be in the story too.

Yuu-chan:Whatever. When will you get to the lemony yaoi.

Taytay:When you become imponent.

Yuu-chan:Thats not even funny.

Taytay:Sure it is. See you all next chapter. Read and Review.

(For Fanfic peoples,I wanna say. This document thingy messed me up so I cry,as it took me forever to get it good. Regard me Highly)


	3. Chapter 3

Hi me again with the next chapter of But There's a Catch to Love. And I want to point out,that I made a BIG mistake last chapter,during one of Yusuke's POV's,when Kurama gave Yusuke and Taylor a golden card,I accidently wrote it,and made it seem like Yusuke gave them golden cards...I'll have to fix that later on. So regard me highly. And if anyone can name that song that Kurama was singing last chapter,they get a prize from yours truly. It'll be cool. I also believe I shall change my writing format.Happy Review Time

Mediaminer:k-gilr17,thanks for the support,it helps me a lot to keep writing. And Nekosune,you have a lot of energy,I shall except the cookies and pocky,you are SO cool. Thanks,I love that you love my story. So futher ado do.

But There's A Catch to Love

1 day before Kurama's party. Two days after lunch with Kurama

'Briiiiiing...briiiiiiiiiing...briiiing' Kurama's home phone went off. He ran down stairs to pick it up. "Hello."He said into the phone. "Hi Kurama,it's me Taylor."Taylor said into the phone. "How did you get my number"Kurama ask the girl on the other side. "Ask questions later. I have two questions. One can I bring an escort. And two,Yusuke doesn't have a suit,whatcha going to do about it."Taylor asked Kurama. "Errr...yeah,the escort is fine. And I believe I'll have to buy Yusuke a suit,what size does he wear."Kurama asked Taylor. "Like hell I know,why don't you take his ass shopping."She said back to him. "Will...will he go with me you think."Kurama asked nervously. "Damn straight,well gotta go. Bye sweets."Taylor said and hung up. 'That girl is strange.'Yoko said to Kurama. 'Yeah she is,but she's helping. I owe her.'Kurama said back to the Yoko.

'Chaka chaka,shuuu shuuu shuu...chaka chaka,shuuuu shhuuu shuuu'Yusuke's cell phone went off. "Yo."Yusuke said into his phone. "Hiya Yusuke. You should look in closet and make sure the only suit you have isn't fried to a crisp...well BYE BYE my dear!"Taylor said smoothly and hung up. "What the fuck..."Yusuke said to himself,and when he realized what Taylor had said he ran to his closet to find his suit on fire. "What the hell...TAYLOR! I swear she is a fucking witch. What is with her and fire."Yusuke fummed and put out the fire. 'What the hell am I going to do I don't have something nice to impress Kurama...WHY WOULD I WANT TO IMPRESS...I do want to impress him...maaan,what is up with me.'Yusuke says to himself. He thought about the redhead ever scince he dropped Yusuke off from their lunch two days ago. 'I just had this empty feeling when he left me,that night. I feel like I need him around me. Why am I thinking this,why can't I forget.'Yusuke said to himself. 'Knock,knock,knock'Comes the sound from Yusuke's door. 'Who could that be,this early'Yusuke said to himself.

Kurama didn't take much time to decide and take the detective shopping. He was soon standing at Yusuke's apartment door knocking on it. The door was soon opened by a wide eyed and shirtless Yusuke. 'Damn...'Kurama said to himself admiring the boys built body. Kurama had to fight the urge to run his hands over Yusuke's muscled body. "Uhhhh,Hi Ku-kurama,what are you doing in this part of the city."Yusuke asked the fox. 'Why am I stuttering.'Yusuke fussed at himself. Kurama snapped out of his perverted mind plane,and looked Yusuke in the eyes,and that made Yusuke give off a light blush. 'Beautiful.'Yoko said. Kurama silently aggreed. "I came to see if you wanted to go suit shopping with me,for the party tommorow."Kurama asked worried Yusuke woul reject. "O-okay,just let me get a shirt on. You can come in."Yusuke said shyly to Kurama. Yusuke stepped back and let the kitsune pass by him into his home. Yusuke walked into his bed room,that was down the hallway. Kurama sat on the arm of the couch that was in the living space.

'Ahhhh,I can't believe he came. I'm so happy,it's making me sick. Now I just need my shirt and my guns...and I can go with Kurama.'Yusuke said gleefully. Yusuke walked back out to see Kurama looking around,he was about to inform him he was there but Kurama turned around quickly startling poor Yusuke,who took a step back,and tripped over a cord...Yusuke waited for his head to make contact with the hard floor,but it never came. Yusuke cracked one eye open to see Kurama hovering over him. Kurama had his hand under Yusuke's neck,and a knee between Yusuke legs. Yusuke's breath hitched in his throat. Kurama and him stared into each other eyes,and Kurama slowly brought his head down to Yusuke's their faces where so close,they could feel each others hot breath on each others face. "Are you alright,Yusuke."Kurama purred his face getting even more close without touching Yusuke's. Yuske gave a nod.

'Should I kiss him,or should I wait.'Kurama asked himelf...maybe just a chaste kiss,just one.' Kurama's nose was touching Yusuke's. Kurama pressed his lips softly to Yusuke's. 'Just a chaste kiss,just a chaste kiss.'Kurama repeated to himself,but he couldn't comply,to him Yusuke tasted better than any sweet candy ever could,hell,Yusuke was his favorite candy now. Kurama pushed his lips more onto Yusuke,licking the others bottom lip,asking for entree in Yusuke's mouth.

'Is...is he kissing me. No way,this is a cruel joke.'Yusuke said to himslef. But soon find out it wasn't a joke when Kurama's hands slowly roamed his body,he gasped out and Kurama thrust his tounge into Yusuke's warm mouth. Yusuke let an deep groan escape his mouth. Kurama was marking every spot in Yusuke's mouth as though mapping it for latter exploration. Yusuke,being overwhelmed with new sensations,wrapped his arms around Kurama's neck and deepened the imposibliy deep kiss. It was Kurama's turn to let out a groan. Kurama knew their fun had to stop before it led to things he knew the boy wasn't ready for. So he pulled away reluctent to do so,and carressed Yusuke's raven hair. "You can open your eyes know,Yusuke."Kurama said to the panting boy underneath him.

Very slowly Yusuke opened his eyes,brown stared into green. 'Whoa,I think I'm lost.'Yusuke said not quite understanding himself. Yusuke was getting ready to speak,but Kurama got to it first. "I hope what we just shared won't affect whatever kind of friendship we had before this. I find you compelling,Yusuke,I feel the need to have you as mine. And I know I have only known you for a couple of days,but the feeling is so strong,you are my all that has been taking up my mind lately. I know,that I started this fast,but we can go as slow as you like,Yusuke,but only if your willing to go slow with me."Kurama said slowly so Yusuke could take in all the information.

'Kurama wants to be with...me. What should I say,should I accept...Hell yeah,but...but,why does he want me.'Yusuke said to himself. "I-I'd love to try being with you,Kurama. Just why me...?"Yusuke aske Kurama. "Well,why not you,Yusuke. Your so sexy,I lose myself looking at you,and your personality is so rich,it makes me want to learn more about you."Kurama said to the blushing Yusuke. 'Noone has ever said stuff like that about me...it feels kinda nice.'Yusuke thought privately. "Well,let us go shopping,Yusuke."Kurama said standing up,and giving Yusuke a hand up as well. "Yeah..."Yusuke said to Kurama. As they were walking out the door,Yusuke stop. 'MAAAAN! I have no money,and I can bet where Kurama shops,the clothes cost more than the apartment rent.'Yusuke yelled to himself. "What is wrong Yusuke?"Kurama asked Yusuke. " Well...I have no money what so ever."Yusuke said as dryly as ever. Kurama pulled Yusuke closer to him by his waist,and looked him in the eyes. "Yusuke,my dear,precious,wonderful,cute Yusuke,when you are with me,you never have to pay for anything,I will."Kurama said rubbing Yusuke's back. "I can't ask you to pay for my..."Yusuke began to say,but Kurama cut him off with a kiss. "You are not asking me,Yusuke,I am **going** to pay for your things,because I want to."Kurama said to Yusuke. Yusuke gave a smirk. "If you spoil me Kurama,you'll never get rid off me."Yusuke said in his Yusuke-ish way. "That's the point,now let's go."Kurama said pulling Yusuke's hand toward his car. Yusuke jaw dropped,Kurama had a different and cooler car than before. He had a red Coupe,with black strips going down it. 'Car heaven.'Yusuke said to himself. "How the hell many cars you got Kurama."Yusuke blurted out. "You like it. Well last time I counted I had 34,I don't count the motorcycles."Kurama said to a dazed Yusuke who was think about all the beautiful cars and motorcycles.

They both got into the car,and drove off into the busy city of Tokyo.

The two soon had got out of the car and walked into a store that read Armani on the sign. "What kind of suit do you want,Yusuke."Kurama asked the detective who was staring around the store. "Errr...pinstripe,black and white,maybe."Yusuke said not looking at Kurama. "That would look great on you Yusuke. Kurama got the attention of one of the workers in the store,who was japanese. "I would like to get a black and white pinstripe suit,for my friend here. Could you measure him?"Kurama asked the man. "Yes,sir. Come this way sir."The man motioned for Yusuke to follow him. And Yusuke did,while Kurama choose a seat to sit in.

A few minute later,Yusuke came back out wearing a black and white pinstripe suit,looking like one of those 1920's american gangsters,he even had a feathered hat,and gleaming black dress shoes. 'He looks incredibly dark,and sexy...he must have this suit.'Kurama said to himself. "All you need Yusuke is a couple of rapid fire guns,and a cigar,and you'll be a grand gangster."Kurama said to him. "Really? I like it."Yusuke said to him. "Me too,we'll take. Thank you."Kurama said to the man. "Very good sirs."The man said.

After a few minute Yusuke had his suit,shoes,and hat all bagged up,and Kurama payed for it all,and they left.

"Well,Yusuke anywhere else you like to go. How about lunch again?"Kurama asked him. 'Man he keeps,doing all this for me,and I have nothing. I can't believe he likes me like that,I can't believe I agreed to take it slow with him. Will it last,will we be in love. ARGGGGH! To many thoughts.'Yusuke yelled inside his brain. He then looked at Kurama,his beautiful face taking away Yusuke's cares at the moment. 'Think it'll last.'Yusuke said to himslef,giving Kurama a big Yusuke grin...'It'll work out great.'

Unnone to either,a pair of crystal blue eyes watched out in a car beside Yusuke and Kurama. "I will have Asato,Minamino,and I will have your new love."The voice said inside the car,evil dripping from the voice that ensured bad happenings.

YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! Chappie THREE! I'm so HAPPY! I like this chappie,its cool. I feel it rushing,but I'll have to slow it down some. So see ya next chapter. Love you all.


	4. Chapter 4

Hi Eeveryone,Tay here to write the 4th Chapter of But There's a Catch to Love. Not much to say. Except this time I got more reviews from FanFic,but none from MM,and I was all like 'Maaaaan!',but I'm better. Now for Happy Review Answering Time:Fanfic people thanky You,first off Mizuki hikari Thank you for reviewing,this pair is interesting,I love it,and Im glad your reading this. Also,shiorifoxiesmom,YES Kurama is hot,a gift from the Anime Keeper,I say. I thank you for taking the time review. Now on to the show I say.

But There's a Catch to Love

In a dark palace a magical being stands in the middle of a throne room,infront of her Master. "You have done very good,my child. But do you have to be so reckless doing your job."The beings master states. She gives a laugh. "I can't help it. These two are my favorite,I feel like I'm their big sister,and that it'll take drastic measures to get them together."The being says. Her master gives her a smile. "I'm glad you enjoy your job,but the reason I have called you here,is because...someone is after the silver tail,and will try to get the half-breed. So be leary,and keep a close watch on the two."The Master said. The being give a bow. "Very well. I shall die before I let the two come apart,or be killed. Good bye,Master."The being says and disapears.

It was about 5 minutres before 10 when Kurama dropped off Yusuke at his apartment,and said his goodnights,and see you tommorow at the party. "Man...I still can't believe I'm in a relationship with Kurama...I'm tired. Better get ready for tommorow,and go to bed."Yusuke said walking toward is room. He got ready and laid down,closing his eyes in a sound sleep.

Kurama pulled into his driveway with a sigh,a content sigh,that is. Finally,he had someone. But will it last? 'Calm your worries,we have him,I can feel it.'Yoko said. 'Yes,I believe it can. I'm just suprised he agreed so early,she was right.'Kurama replied. 'I think I would like to invade a certain detectives dream,for a night.'Yoko said. 'Yes,that would be a good idea. He will need to figure out I'm a demon sooner or later. I thought he would have fugured it out by now,seeing how he is a half demon.'Kurama said to Yoko. 'Maybe he doesn't know himself. Maybe his a mazoku,he reminds me of Raizen,maybe...he is a rare case of the ativicism,I can tell he is powerful,but enough of that,Dream Time.'Yoko said impatiently. 'Yes,yes,just don't freak him out too much.'Kurama said back. He closed his eyes and commanded his phsicy to project Yoko into Yusuke's. Well...it'll be pretty real.

**"I feel so...cold. Arrgggh,I hate dreaming."Yusuke said irrated. "Really,I thought a dream,was a get-a-way,until it turned into a nightmare."Said a voice. Yusuke turned around,he was located in a forest,and it was nighttime. "Who said that."Yusuke demanded. He saw a tall man,with long silver hair,golden eyes,and silver fox ears,and a tail? "What the fuck?"Yusuke blurted out. "Such language coming from such a pretty mouth. Do you know who I am,my Yusuke?"The fox guy asked Yusuke. "Errrr...well,you sound familiar,like...Kura..."Yusuke's eyes widen relazation,"Are you Kurama..?" "Very good,Yusuke,do you know what I am?"Yoko asked Yusuke. "A fox?"Yusuke said slowly as he watched the fox walk towards him as slowed down by water. The fox finally stopped until he had Yusuke by the waist,and was breathing in Yusuke's ear. "Very good again,my pet. I have picked a smart one. I am Yoko Kurama,I reside in Shuiichi's human body,we are one but with two minds. Do you understand?"Yoko said rubbing Yusuke's back. "Y-yes. But why are you in my dreams."Yusuke asked the fox. "Well,I can't go prancing around humans looking like this,can I."Yoko said back to him. Yusuke shakes his head no. "Well,my wonderful,I must take my leave. You have a party to go to tommorow."Yoko says as he takes Yusuke's face into each of his hands and gives him a breath taking kiss,and leaving without another word.**

Yusuke opened his eyes wide. 'That was the realist dream I have ever had,damn. What time is it?'Yusuke asks himself as he looks at the clock. "NINE 'O CLOCK"Yusuke screeched,it was only 30 minutes till the party,and Kurama would be picking him up in 20 minutes. Yusuke jumped up,and ran to the bathroom to take a shower.

"I can't believe I have to take you...why?"Taylor complained as she looked at her escort. "You know you love me,baby. Plus,the boss man,said I needed to get out for a bit."Said a orange headed white boy to her. "Jaaaaake...you better behave,or I swear I'll kill you."Taylor threaten Jake. "Tch. Whatever ,my lovely black princess."Jake said with a goofy grin. Taylor gave a disgusted look. Jake wasn't bad looking by any means,he was just so damn annoying. "Quite with the pet names,is time acting up,is that why you are here?"Taylor asked. Jake gave a solem look. "Yeah,time is going to be disrupted around the two you are keeping,and he said you might need some help getting it back in order."Jake said sincerely to Taylor. "Awww,how sweet of you Jake. Thanks."Taylor said to Jake. "And I know how much you would despair if the two got hurt,and I too would be hurt by your despair,I would have to cry in your bosom,everynight...those firm,soft..."Jake was cut off when Taylor knocked him in the head. "Damn pervert."Taylor said walking off into her bedroom to change.

It was almost nine twenty,so Kurama headed off to pick up his Yusuke. 'You think,he understands that dream,Yoko?'Kurama asked. 'Well,I hope he did,next time,I want to meet him in person.'Yoko said. 'Sure.'Kurama said back as he pulled up to Yusuke's apartment building. Kurama got out of his Silver Scion and walked to Yusuke's door,and knocked on it.

'Knock,knock'Yusuke heared the door go. "I bet that's Kurama...where is that damn hat,here it is. Well,I'm all ready to go."Yusuke said as he walked up to the door and opened it. He saw Kurama standing there in a black suit,with a green shirt under it. He looked Kurama up and down. 'Damn.'Yusuke thought to himself. "You look very sexy Yusuke."Kurama said as he gave Yusuke a kiss on the cheek. Yusuke did look good,the pinstripe suit making him look dark,and mysterious. It fitted him well to his figure. Yusuke is truly the bad-ass of the century. "Thanks. You do too."Yusuke said nervously,to Kurama. "Ready?"Kurama asked Yusuke. "Yeah."Yusuke replied as he and Kurama walked out the door. "I swear,one day your cars are going to make me pass out. A scion...beautiful."Yusuke said bitting his lip in admiration. "I'm glad you like it. This party is supposed to be fun,the others where all so dull,they said they had a new planner,I don't know who they are yet."Kurama informed Yusuke. "Will there be dancing?"Yusuke asked. "I believe so. You like to dance?"Kurama asked Yusuke. "Hell yeah. I go to the clubs sometimes,even Tay can dance. You dance?"Yusuke also asked Kurama as they both goot in the Scion. "I haven't in a bit,but I do."Kurama answered. "Cool."Yusuke replied. It didn't take long to get to the party.

As soon as the two got out of the car,cameras went off,as the two walked down the red carpet in a giant building. "Minnamino-san,Minnamino-san,can we have a word."A really load reporter lady yelled. Kurama walked towards the woman pulling Yusuke behind him. Yusuke was in a daze,all the cameras flashing was giving him a headache. "Minnamino-san,how are you feeling about the new product openeing?"The reporter asked Kurama. "Excited,we've been working on this project for a bit,and it's finally out."Kurama answered. "One more question,who is your friend?"The lady asked pointing to Yusuke. "This a very,very close friend of mine,Yusuke Urameshi."Kurama said pulling Yusuke even closer to the lady,and her microphone. "Urameshi-san,is this your first actvity like this?"The lady asked. "Yeah,it is."Yusuke answered slowly. "Cool. And thanks for your time,Minnamino-san,Urameshi-san."The lady said. Kurama nodded his head and lead Yusuke into the building.

"Is that Yusuke?"Kuwabara asked Botan while looking at the TV screen. "Yeah,yeah it is. Oh my GOD HE'S WITH MINNAMINO! Lucky Bastard. I wonder if my Taytay is there too..."Botan said trailing off. "Why are you so into that woman?"Hiei asked Botan. "Why are you so into Chief KoEnma? Hmmmm."Botan said with a smirk. "That is the most disgusting thing ever,do you want to die?"Hiei said given Botan a really big glare. "Whatever,Hiei...just don't question my motives,if you don't want to talk about yours."Botan said satisfied. He gave a 'Hn' and walked to sit down and watch the show too. "I wonder if Yusuke is going out with,Minnamino?"Yukina asked herself. Everyone else started cracking up...'What is so funny?'Yukina asked?

There where what seemed like hundreds of people in the what look liked a ballroom,and music was playing,it was vey up beat. "Well,it seems as though everything is going alright with the new planner."Kurama said mostly to himself. "Attention. Attention everyone."Said a voice on the stage in the front. "That's the president of Asato,let's go up closer."Kurama said leading Yusuke towards the stage. "Thank you all for coming, we at Asato would like to now release the newset product...the Hybrid Plants,these plants can live 5 times as long as anyother plants,idea given to us by or very one CEO Minnamino."The President finished as everyone clapped and Kurama smiled and waved. "We shall explain more about the plant,but give a warm welcome to our new party planner,she did a fine job...Taylor Meluisna,and her assitant Jake Ruadan,they have done a exceptional job."The president said with a smile. "Tay is the planner?"Yusuke said wide eyed. "She's French?"Kurama asked.

"Yes,Taylor is there. Now I wonder what she going to do?"Botan asked excitedly. "Much to your disapoint meant,she isn't going to strip tease."Hiei said to her. "Damn."Botan said disapointly. Hiei looked at her for a few minutes. "Bitch."Hiei said and continued to watch the TV.

Taylor and some orange headed guy walked up onto the stage. Taylor grabbed the microphone. She was wearing black palazzo pants with a white dress shirt with kimono like sleeves. "Hello Everyone. Taylor here to make this joint rock for you all. So you all better have put on your dancing shoes,caue we are having a dance competition crunk style."Taylor announced with a smile. "She's every where."Yusuke said to himself. Kurama nodded in agreement. "And whoever wins this little dance compitation will when a dance and a kiss from are very own Tay-san. Yaaay,everybody,yaaaay."Jake said with a smirk,and Taylor and a very very low frown on her face,giving Jake the biggest glare ever. "The dance will be done induviually until six people are left,then couple dancing will begin."Taylor said through clenched teeth. "So give it up to our Prize,ladies and gentlemen."Jake said as everyone cheered. "I feel like a whore."Taylor said in a deadpan voice,while everyone laughed as they thought she was kidding. "I shall also be particpating in the dance,I can't pass up an oppertuniy to kiss this hot stuff."Jake said with a huge smile. Everyone laughed again.

"What the fuck. No one kisses,the lovely lips of Taylor besides ME! I'm going to that party,and dance my heart out. Bye everyone."Botan said as she races out the door towards the party. Everyone else just stared at the open door,and turned their heads back to the TV,to see the drama unfold.

"You gonna dance Kurama?"Yusuke asked him. "Might as well,if either of us win,we could save Miss Taylor a kiss from some pervert."Kurama said with a smile. "Well she would deserve it. I just wanna dance,Tay did out do herself. But I wonder who that Jake guy is...maybe he loves her. Looks like he can embarress her just fine."Yusuke said looking at the stage seeing Jake try and grab Taylors ass,faling,and getting thrown off the stage infront of Yusuke and Kurama's feet. He got up,and dusted him self off. He looked up and saw Kurama and Yusuke's suprised face. "Hey. I'm Jake,I'm Taylor's soon to be soul mate."Jake said smugly. They all hear a 'NO HE FUCKING ISN'T MY DAMN SOUL MATE,THE DAMN PERVERT!'being yelled from Taylor. Yusuke laughed. "She needs someone like you,but you have compitition from some one."Yusuke said to Jake. "Who?"Jake asked interseted. "A chick named Botan."Yusuke said again. "Okay...who's Botan."Jake asked. "I am,you dickweed son of a bitch trying to steal my Taytay-chan from me. You will not have her."They both turned around to see a huffing Botan wearing a dark blue flared dress,that went to her kness,ending it off with a pair of black converse. "You are sadly mistaking,Tay is forever nime."Jake said with a smile on his face. "You wanna bet,pretty boy."Botan said getting in Jake's face. "Yes,let's see who can win the dance compititation,and win the kiss of the madien."Jake said with a smirk. "Your. On."Botan said and stormed off into the dance floor. "Well,I do love drama,every now and then."Kurama said smiling at the dispaly. "This is going to be freaking funny."Yusuke said laughing some more. "Let's get this beat kicking and the dancers moving."Taylor said into the microphone.

"Wow,Botan is really serious isn't she."Kuwabara said."You think she can win?"Yukina asked. "Heck yes. She can bust out the moves."Kuwabara said not wanting to cuss infront of Yukina. "But,Yusuke can also dance too."Yukina adds in. Kuwabara nods in aggrement.

About 30 men and women are on the dance floor ready to rock it. The music starts playing,it's the song 'Get Low'. Everyone forms a cirlces,and Botan enters the circle first. She starts off with the rib-cage,then does the three step. Everyone cheers,and Botan leaves the cirlce. Next,Jake goes and starts doing a very fast paced Wizard,the crowd once again cheers and Jake leaves the cirlce,next Kurama goes in,and everyone just starts 'whoo,whoo' as loud as they can. 'I bet Kurama is anawsome dancer.'Yusuke says to himself. The music changes,and it's Madona's 'Hung Up',Kurama's body starts flowing with the music with slow rythm,then the music speeds up,and Kurama starts popping his body,and turning with the beat. Once more the people cheer,and Kurama leaves the cirlce. "That was amazing."Yusuke said to Kurama. "I know. Let's see what kind of gyrating you can do."Kurama said to Yusuke. The music changes again,this time into Temperture. Yusuke two steps into the circle,stops to start break dancing,he does a flare,effectively swinging his legs many times. "Damn."Taylor says into the microphone. The crowd screams,and Yusuke walks out of th cricle with a smirk on his face. "Very,flexible aren't you Yusuke."Kurama says to him. Two more people dance,and two more people win. "Thats it for the first rounds,and man,did this joint catch fire,or am I burnin' up. 6 people are left so now it's time for couple dancing. We want to see who can keep a fast pace move with their partners,let's see some bumping and grinding. The first couple are Shuuichi and Yusuke. Next, Botan and Jake,last but not least...Kira and Ji-yang."Taylor says energectily into the mic. 'Can you keep' starts playing. Kurama grabs Yusuke by the hips,and shamelessly starts grinding Yusuke's body into his. Yusuke turns around and bumps his ass into Kurama. To the left,Botan drops it like its hot,and slowly makes her way back up Jakes body,and in turn Jake pulls Botan by her hips and slowly moves her body along with his.

"Damn,Botan is a freak-a-leak."Hiei says.

The two other keeping also keep up the pace,but not as good as the others and are dismissed. "Look,4 remanding,who will dance,Botan is freakin' up Jake,and Yusuke is ALL over Kurama."Taylor says commenting. 'Damn,Yusuke feels wonderful.'Kurama says to Yoko. 'Hell yeah.'Yoko says back. "Getting tired Yusuke?"Kurama asks with a smirk. "Hell no. I just got started,foxy."Yusuke says and starts grinding into Kurama harder. 'Foxy,huh. Maybe he figured it out.'Yoko said to Kurama. 'Possibly.'Kurama replyed back.

"Damn,look at Yusuke go."Kuwabara said.

All of sudden everything went pitch black,and the music stopped. Then the lgihts went back on. Kurama and Yusuke looked around. "Where's Taylor?"Botan,and Jake say at the same time. Everyone looked at the stage to see,that indeed Taylor was gone. Yusuke looked down trying figure out what happened,and he saw a letter. He picked it up. "What is that Yusuke?"Kurama asked. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders,and opened the letter. He read it out loud.

Dear Yoko Kurama,

I have you and your lovers Keeper,she is most beautiful. I don't know what I shall do to her

Kill her,rape,her...oh the possiblities. Come and get her,I'll be in the Makai.

Love,

Sensui.

Everyone looked at Kurama. "I don't know who he is."Kurama said. "What's a keeper?"Yusuke asked. "If we can move some where private,I can explain."Jake said,he cheerful face lost in a silent deadly look.

The fourth chapter Yayayay. Jake a new OC,he is a really friend of mine,and is really a damn perv. Lots of mystery,now. What will Yusuke and Kurama find out about this Sensui character. Bye,Bye.


	5. Side Story

Just a side story.

I want to explain somethings...One day I was thinking about the 4th chapter,and I asked Jake about somethings,he begged and pleaded to be a character until I broke down and said yes. So he came over and sat next to me while I wrote so I would know what he would say in any situation. He also helped me write a portion of this story,so after I finished reading it,I was blushing because a lot of things said how beautiful I was,and Botan and Jake BOTH hiting on me made me a true hentai,become a 3 second prude. So...Jake...I say to you and Botan I say to you...You are Strange,and Pervy. But we love you all anyway.

In another room

Jake and Botan having a glaring contest.

"You gonna lose,heifer."Jake sneered unblinking.

"Whatever,gaywad poser."Botan leered smirking,also unblinking.

Back with Tay.

I shall only be able to write on the weekends unless something happens where I can write. So,so,so...Happy New Year. And a word from my fave Yaoi couple,Yusuke and Kurama.

"Hey,everyone. Enjoying the story so far."Yusuke said.

"We are. It is very humorous,and light romance."Kurama commented.

"Read this,and you will get a spirit beast."Yusuke says hoping to bribe everyone.

"Read this,and you'll get some hot Yusuke and Kurama yaoi action."Kurama says smirking.

Yusuke blushes a bit.

Kurama gets a more smirky smirk.


	6. Chapter 6

Wasup,my homies. Ready for the next chappie,I AM! Sorry it took me forever to get this out. I haven't been able to sit down and write. Now for Happy Review Answering Time. I got two reviews from each site. First have k-girl17,thanks for reviewing Im glad you came back. And hellcat805,thanks for reading and lovin' this pairing. Now for fire miko,Im glad you think my story is funny,Jake says thank you also...last but not least Strayling I happy you think this story is thrilling. Reviews really help me write. Thanks again.

But There's A Catch to Love

"Well,if we are going to go somewhere more private let's go to my home. I'll drive everyone there."Kurama said. They all nodded, walked out of the building and got into Kurama's car. The ride was not a really a long one but it wasn't short either. It looked like Kurama lived in the rural part of Japan. Yusuke looked out of the car window and if he was drinking he would have spit it out,cause he had never seen a house that big before. Kurama drove up to the gate,and it atuomatically opened. He parked and they all got out of the car. "Damn. This house is huge."Botan said amazed. "Yeah it is."Yusuke agreed with her.

When they walked to the front door both Yusuke and Botan wanted to pass out at seeing sucha big living room. The room was done in modern contempary design,with gold and a tan color. "Have a seat,I'll get someone to make us tea."Kurama said motioning to the furniture set. They all sat down. Botan sat down in a chair,Jake on the couch,and Yusuke on the love seat. Yusuke looked at Jake. 'Man this guy sure can change moods fast,Botan is the same too. Tay,I hope your okay.'Yusuke thought looking at both Jake and Botan. Kurama came back and sat next to Yusuke. 'Well,I am the detective better start.'Yusuke said to himself. "Let's start. You said you could shed some light on this Jake."Yusuke said. "Yes,I can."Jake said sitting up straighter getting ready to tell a story.

Taylor hissed as she was thrown in a dark room,her back hitting a wall. "Oh did we hurt,the little keeper."A tall man wearing black said getting in Taylors face. She spit in his face. "Fuck you,Sensui."She hissed again. Sensui's smile became a frown. "Will I have to brake you,my dear."Sensui said running a finger down Taylor's cheek. 'If I wasn't tied up,I'd brake his finger,and I'd tear something else off of him.'Taylor thought in hatred. "You can go to hell,vulgar son of a bitch."Taylor said coldly. "Hmm. I guess I will have to brake you."Sensui purred in Taylor's ear. "If you touch me,I swear I cut your balls off."Taylor said struggling against the restrants. "I'll be back,my dear,and when I do come back it won't be fun for you."Sensui said got up and walked out of the door. And locked it. "Shit,shit,shit,shit. I gotta get out of here."Taylor said panicking. But her panicking stopped hen she saw a window was half cracked. 'Bingo'

"Taylor and I are Keepers,I am the keeper of time,and she is the keeper of love. Her job is to help certain powerful beings fall in love,and get closer with each other."Jake explained. "Well,that explains a lot."Yusuke said. "Yes,it does. But why us?"Kurama asked. "Well,I know little,because I don't take care of the love sector,but scince Tay is my friend I know something. I do know that you two going for each other was going to happen even if she wasn't here. Also that you two together can help stop this man named Sensui,who wants to take over your company Kurama,and wants Yusuke for himself. I came in because the time around you two was messing up."Jake said. "Can Taylor fight?"Yusuke asked Jake. "Honestly,she can't fight very well. Why do you ask?"Jake asked. "Well,if this Sensui guy is strong I wanted to know if she could protect herself."Yusuke said grimly. "She can take care of herself,she wouldn't be a keeper without magic. Her spells are strong,but she's just not a fighter."Jake said. "Yusuke you think we should ask Hiei,and the others for help?"Botan asked. "Kurama,you mind if I have some friends of mine come to your house,and help?"Yusuke asked. "I don't mind at all."Kurama said lightly touching Yusuke's cheek. Making Yusuke blush a wee bit.

'Riiiiing,Riiiiiing'Goes Hiei's home phone. He picks it up. "Hello."Hiei says in his Hiei-ish way. "Hey,Hiei."Yusuke says on the other line. "Yusuke. What do you want."Hiei asked. "Well,I need you to get every one together."Yusuke said to Hiei. "Why?"Hiei asked. "Tay,you remember her right?"Yusuke asked. "The woman,The Bitch loves so much."Hiei said,meaning Botan when he said the bitch. Yusuke rolled his eyes. "Yes,that woman,well she was kiddnapped by some guy name Sensui."Yusuke said. Hiei was silent. "Yusuke...do you know who Sensui is."Hiei said slowly. "No...should I."Yusuke said slowly as well. Hiei sighed. "Sensui was that guy Black Angel,who ecspaced with destroying that whole town,in India,it was such a bloody mess."Hiei said . Yusuke's eyes dialated. "Are you sure,Hiei?"Yusuke asked. "Yeah,tell me where your at and I'll be there in a few minutes,okay."Hiei said. "Yeah."Yusuke said and proceeded to give Hiei directions. Hiei hung up rubbing his temples.

When Yusuke hung up,he felt like he was going to throw up. "What's wrong,Yusuke?"Kurama asked rubbing Yusuke's stomach. Yusuke looked at Botan. "Botan,do you remember the Calcutta masacure done by that Black Angel?"Yusuke asked Botan. Her faced darkend a bit. "How could I forget,why do you bring this up,Yusuke?"Botan asked. "That Black Angel guy is Sensui,and scince he has Taylor,he might do anything to her."Yusuke said. "How,how...oh my Gods."Botan looked like she wanted to cry. Kurama looked at Yusuke with worry. "What has this Sensui guy done?"Kurama asked. "He killed a whole town of people,the streets where bloody,bodies where everywhere,even babies,and small children,that bastard killed them all,no one was left alive."Yusuke said shaking having a distant look in his eyes,hi ki swirling around the room violently, lighting it blue. "Yusuke snap out of it."Kurama told Yusuke. If Yusuke sisn't stop he was going to blow up everything around. 'May I take care of him this time,Shuiichi.'Yoko asked. 'Go ahead.'Kurama told him. In a puff of smoke Kurama turned into Yoko. Yoko pick Yusuke up,and sat him in his lap,closed his eyes and let lose his ki to envolopes Yusuke's. "What the hell is going on."Botan yelled. "I don't know."Jake replied.

Taylor was finally able to get her hands untied. "Sucess. Now I need my staff."Taylor said to her self. She held out her hands. "Within in darkness,I am. But light I need.Bring me my staff,in which I may leave this hatred."She said as though praying and in a instant her staff appeared in her hands. The staff was tall and had a giant red heart at the end of it. 'Now to get out.'Taylor thought going up to the window and prying it open more. She jumped out and made her way out into the cold,dead night of the Makai. "Hehehehe,my keeper left me. No matter,I'll get her back,if she can last in the Makai Night."Sensui said evilly.

Yoko gently rocked Yusuke in his lap,trying to get the boy to stop shaking. 'Must of been some horror sight for him to act like this.'Yoko said to himself. "Yusuke my love,wake up. You must pull yourself together for Taylor's sake. You can't go save her when your like this."Yoko said to Yusuke. This didn't help. "What will I do for you Yusuke."Yoko said. He gave Yusuke a kiss,and Yusuke stopped shaking a bit. "Ahhh,my little one is a sleeping beauty."Yoko said as he bent down and kissed Yusuke again. This time Yusuke stirred,hi ki stopped and he opened his eyes,meeting a pair of gold. Yoko gave him a small smile. "Yoko?"Yusuke said slowly. "Yes,I am here."Yoko said stroking Yusuke's cheek. "Am I dreaming?"Yusuke asked. Yoko chuckled. "No,my detective,you are not dreaming,it seems you had a 'flashback' of whatever happened with that Sensui man."Yoko said petting Yusuke's head. Yusuke still looked at Yoko like some warp zone crap. "So Kurama's inside of you..."Yusuke said slowly. "Yes,he is."Yoko answered. "Errrrr...did Kurama turn into the Legendary Fox Thief Yoko Kurama,Jake,cause it looks like he did."Botan says to Jake who is staring at Yoko like some warp zone crap. "Yeah,I think he did,Botan."Jake said. Yusuke got out of Yoko's lap,and sighed. "I wonder if there's some way we could contact Tay."Yusuke asked. "Well...I feel like the biggest idiot on the face of the earth."Jake said holding his head in his hands. "What is it?"Botan asked Jake.

"We could try and call her cell phone."Jake said. Every one looked at him like he was crazy. "Well,it's a try."Yoko said. "I'll call,and put it on speaker phone okay."Yusuke said startig dialing his cell phone but was interupted when there was a kncok on the door. Botan went and opened it,and saw Hiei. "Hiei,glad your here."Botan said letting Hiei past in the room. Hiei replied with his Hn,and looked at Yoko Kurama. It was like silent talk,all Yoko did was nod his head to Hiei,and Hiei did the same. "Hey,Hiei,we where just getting ready to try and call Tay on her phone."Yusuke said and started dialing again.

Taylor was running through the forest as fast as she could all of sudden her cell started ringing. "What the hell?"Taylor said to herself answering the phone. "Hello?"She said quietly stopping her run and turning it into a fast walk. "Hey,Tay."Taylor heared Yusuke say. "Yusuke,what are you doing?"Taylor asked. "Trying to see if your okay,is that alright with you."Yusuke said saracasticly. "Whatever. That Sensui freak abducted me...and I think I am in the Makai,for real. Who's all with you?"Taylor asked. "Yeah,you are in the Makai,and Yoko,Jake,Botan,and Hiei are here with me."Yusuke says. "That short guy who wears black,and calls Botan, The Bitch,that Hiei."Taylor said. Yusuke piffed. "Yeah,that's him,and he's glaring at the phone cause I put it on the loud speaker."Yusuke says. "Ooops. Well,Jake I have no clue how long it would take me to use a transportation spell,so the only thing I can think of is to wait for you freaks to come get me,okay. So,so,so,I am not familar with the Makai,so any safe haven I can go to?"Taylor says. "If you can tell me what your surroundings look like,I believe I can tell you somewhere safe to go."Yoko says. "Well,lots of forest stuff,but it feels as though it's going to end soon,I can also feel I am on high elevation."Taylor says looking around her.

"If you keep going the way,I think your going then you should end up at a palace,the king there will be named Yomi,when you see if tell him Kurama said your where a friend,and I sure he'll let you stay there until we come get you."Yoko said. "Thanks,I appreaciate it."Taylor said. "It is no problem,I owe you a lot."Yoko said. "It's my job,don't think twice about it babe. It's all good."Taylor said walking a bit faster now that she had a general idea of where she was going. "Taylor you better be careful."Jake said worrying. "Pffft, I Almight Keeper of Love Taylor,never will I get in a peril so bad that I get harmed."Taylor said full of pride. "Yeah,yeah. I'm serious be careful,if you die I get to feel you up."Jake said pervertedly. "Ewww,Jake,I didn't know you were a necrophiliac freak,nasty..."Taylor said sarcasticly. "Only for you,hun."Jake said back. "Hi Taytay."Botan said loudly making Taylor pull the phone from her ear. "Hey Botan,whats up."Taylor said into the phone. "Nothing except I'm worried for you,and I miss you."Botan sid like she was a little kid. "That's nice Botan,I'll be fine. Nothing to worry about."Taylor said reassuring Botan. "I get a kiss when I get to you,okay. No if,ands..or booty buts,okay."Botan said quickly. "Yeah,you all take your time finding me 'kay."Taylor said hearing Botan give a huff. "Well,Yusuke,Yoko,Hiei,Jake,Botan...I love ya all,and I'll be careful,So bye."Taylor said into the phone. She heared Yusuke,Botan,and Jake say bye,and be good,and she hung up.

"Does she say love you to everyone?"Yoko asked. "Yeah,it's kinda weird."Yusuke said. "I'll ask Mukuro about Sensui,also the idiot and Yukina couldn't be here."Hiei said. "Why?"Yusuke asked. "They are gone out town for a mediocer case,and will be back later."Hiei said. "You sure they didn't fly off to America and get married in one of those Las Vegas places."Yusuke said sneering. Hiei glared. "I can't wait till some one gets that ass of yours."Hiei said. 'Hey Tay said that?'Yusuke said to himself. "Soon."Yoko said and Hiei smirked. "Wha?"Yusuke said confuzzled. "I said soon."Yoko said looking Yusuke in the eye. "Soon to what?"Yusuke said. It was not that he was naive nor was he supid,but he didn't get it when some said 'I can't wait till some one gets a hold of your ass,and he didn't get what Yoko ment when he said soon. "Cute,you'll figure it out...soon."Yoko said. "Well,how are we getting to the Makai."Botan said still thinking of Taylor. "I know just who to call."Yusuke said with a smirk.

'Do do do da,do do do da.'went the phone of a very busy man. "Hello."The guy said into the phone. "Hey,KoEnma been missin' me"Yusuke said cockily. "No."KoEnma snrted. "Whatever man,I need to ask you to get us a portale to the Makai,Taylor,your remember her right?"Yusuke asked KoEnma. "Yeah that girl that Botan felt up that one day."KoEnma said. "Yeah,well she was kiddnapped by Sensui..."Yusuke started but was cut of by KoEnma. "SENSUI! WHAAA NOOO! He,he,he,he isn't supposed to be here,in Japan kiddnapping people."KoEnma blurted out shakiedly. "Whoa man,calm it down,I know its scewed up but I really need a portal so we can go save Taylor."Yusuke said. "Fine. Fine. Come to the station tommorow,and all will be set up. I shall also be a company to you on the rescue party."KoEnma said. "What the hell would you want to go?"Yusuke asked not really wanting his boss with him on the trip. "Because I'm the one getting the portal,so don't question me."KoEnma snapped. "Tch. You need help,binkie bottoms. So will be there at,let's see,12:00,okay."Yusuke said. "Yeah whatever."KoEnma said hanging up.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Taylor walked upon a this industrialist city,that had a very japanese looking building. There where what looked like a bunch of fighters in the front of the building. She walked up to one. One with wild red hair and blue eyes turned her way and looked at her with a smile. The others around him also stopped there convo and looked at Taylor. "What'cha be needin' ma'm."The one who had the red hair said walking up to Taylor. She stared at him for a moment. "Uhhhh,Hi. I'm Taylor,and I have been abducted by a crazy human who is really strong and crazy,and I got in touch with a guy named Yusuke,and a demon named Kurama was with him and he said that I could find a safe haven here from the crazy man."Taylor said quickly. "Aye,you be knowing Urameshi,that's grand. I'm sure Yomi'll be having no problems with you staying here a wee bit. By the way I'm Jin."Jin said holding out his hand for Taylor to shake it. Taylor took the hand and shook it. Another guy,really tall with some freaky mohawk walked up Jin and Taylor follwed by some kid,and two other weird people,errrrr,demons. "Aye,who is de pretty little shelia with the brown skin here,Jin."The guy who smelled of booze and had a austrailan accent said.

"Her name be Taylor."Jin said to him. "Nice name shelia,I'm Chuu at your service."said Chuu bowing to Taylor. "Hi."Taylor said slowly. "Taylor that's a strange name."Said Shishi. "She must be what Kurama calls American,but she's not human or a demon."Touya said staring at Taylor. "She must be one of Yusuke's friends."Rinku said aloud. "Yep,that she be."Jin said with a smile. "She says this crazed of a man,had gone and abducted her,and Kurama,he told her she be needing to come here."Jin finished off. Taylor nodded her head when they looked at her. "Well it's nice to meet you,Miss Taylor I'm Touya."Touya said bowing a bit. "There's no need for the miss,we are all friends,right."Taylor said with a smile. "Aye,sure we are."Jin said happily. "So what are you exactly?"Rinku asked. Taylor tried not to frown at the little boys rudeness. "Well,kid do you know what a keeper is?"Taylor says to Rinku. "A being who obtains strong emotional and magic powers,and governs over a sector of emotion or lapse."Touya said before Rinku could.

"Yep,I am the Keeper of Love, Melusnia,well that's my last name."Taylor said. "Your the Almight Keeper of Love. Prove it."Rinku said. Taylor rolled her eyes. "This is why I don't babysit,okay kid,I'll cast a spell."Taylor said annoyed. "What kinda spell?"Rinku asked. "You'll see. Reason,reason,here me out. A non-believer shouts and pouts."Taylor started. "Hey I don't pout!"Rinku yelled. Taylor smirked at him,and waved around her staff. "For the love of a piece of mind,bind that sound that quirks me so."Taylor fnished and in a instance there ways a heart slapped over Rinku's mouth unabling him to talk. "Well,a useful spell can you teach me."Touya asked Taylor. "No,it's a Taylor thing."Taylor said smiling. "Mmmmmhhhhmmhmmm. Mmmmnuhnmmmnaa."Rinku said struggling to get the heart of his mouth. "How long ya been in the Makai?"Jin asked Taylor. "Hmmmm. About an hour,I think."Taylor said thinking. "We should introduce Taylor to Yomi."Touya said. "He probally knows already."Chuu said. Taylor felt someone tap her on the back. She turned around and Rinku had his arms crossed with a glare. "Ahhh,you want your speech back,am I right."Taylor said taunting the boy. He nodded his head yes. Taylor snapped her fingers,and the heart dissappeared. Taylor smiled and turned to follow the others in the building. "So are you all Yomi's men?"Taylor asked them all. "You can say that."Jin said.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

"Okay,KoEnma said he would have a portal for us to the Makai tommorow,at twelve."Yusuke said to everyone. "Cool,a new adventure."Jake said happily. "Yes,I'm sure Jin,and the others will take care of her."Yoko said. "You know Jin The Wind Master."Yusuke said to Yoko. "Yes,I do he works for Yomi."Yoko replied. "Cool,he's a friend of mine."Yusuke said relizing the pharse, 'its a small world' can be true. Then they all heared a knock at the door,Jake opened it and saw a really tall guy with orange hair,and a really short chick with foam green hair. "Hey Kuwabara,Yukina glad you could make it."Yusuke said smiling "Yeah,yeah. We heared Tay got taken away and we are here to help."Kuwabara said. "Yep,well we know where she is."Botan said. "Where is she?"Yukina asked. "The Makai."Jake said. "Your the guy Botan was fighting for Taylor."Kuwabara said holding out his hand. "Yeah,I'm Jake,nice to see ya man."Jake said taking the hand and shaking it. Yukina bowed. "Hello,Miss Yukina,it's also nice to see you."Jake taking a hold of one of Yukina's hand and shaking it.

'Man,I never get a good vacation do I?'Yusuke said to himself having the feeling something big will and is coming at him. Yusuke turned to look at Yoko,who had turned back to Kurama. 'Well,at least I won't have to go through this alone.'Yusuke said sighing. "Well,I think I need to go out and intergate some low lifes."Yusuke said. "Eww,you mean Rando?"Botan asked. "Yeah,even if he's a crack head,he's a resourceful crack head."Yusuke said heading toward the door. But was stopped by a hand on his shoulder. "I'm going with you,Yusuke."Kurama said. Yusuke shrugged his shoulders. "You all may spend the night here,I have enough rooms,pick anyone,except my room of course."Kurama said and Yusuke and him walked out of the door. It was begining to turn dark,and a cool breeze flew past Yusuke making him shiver. "You mind if we walk?"Yusuke said to Kurama. "Not at all."Kurama said putting an arm around Yusuke's waist,and started walking down the lane.

Kurama looked at Yusuke,as they walked out into the quickly turning night. Yusuke was thinking about something so hard Kurama could practicly hear him. "You want to talk about something,Yusuke."Kurama asked him. "Well,I worried this Sensui guy will go off and kill a whole city again,or he might even get his hands back on Taylor,and do harm to her. He also threatened you,and me. He's capable of something I'm not sure I can take care of."Yusuke said. "I believe you can,Yusuke. Sensui may be strong,but I know we can be stronger,we can defeat him. I can feel,something big is going to happen to someone. You,me,Taylor,anyone of us could be changed from this all,but it might me a change for the good or bad. I also feel like we'll win this no matter what. You and me."Kurama said trying to make Yusuke feel better. "Yeah. Ass kicking specialty. Thanks."Yusuke said to Kurama for making him feel better. "Anytime."Kurama said back.

Soon Kurama and Yusuke came upon the filthy black streets of Tokyo,the hookers and whores where walking around,the drug dealers looking for people to sell drugs to,and pimps taking care of there hos,looked like America in the hood,only with asian people. "Feels like home."Yusuke said sarcasticly. Kurama raised an eyebrow at the comment. "I use to live here."Yusuke said shrugging his shoulders. "Really?"Kurama asked in disbelief. "Yeah,my mom and me where really poor,until I turned 15 and I got a job a special detective. We made enough money to move from here."Yusuke said turning a corner and Kurama in tow. "Where is your mother?"Kurama asked. "On the east side."Yusuke said simply. Kurama nodded his head. Yusuke stopped infront of a strip joint. "Here's the place."Yusuke said walking in Kurama behind him. When the got inside a demon with red hair and blue markings on his face was sitting at the bar smoking a cigeratte.

"Hey,Rando let's talk."Yusuke said catching the attention of the demon who looked at him and gave him an cheesy nervous smile. "Hehehe,Urameshi,long time no see."

?H?

Taylor let the guys lead her into a tradtional japanese room. It had tatami mats and a low table. She sat down and placed her staff arcoss her lap. The guys sat behind her. It was quite. Taylor looked around her. 'Man,this room is boring.'She mused to herself. Then a door slide open,and a tall man with long black hair,and multiply ears,with his eyes closed walked into the room. He seemed to look at Taylor even though his eyes where still closed. 'This guy makes me nervous.'Taylor said to herself. "I presume your Taylor."The man said to her. "I presume your Yomi."Taylor said with a smile. "Yes,I am. I hear you are in need of a place to stay until Kurama and Urameshi come get you."Yomi said sitting down infront of Taylor.

"Yes,yes I am. I would appreaciate it if you let me stay here. I shall not be a burden."Taylor said wondering when this guy was going to open his eyes. It was starting to irratate her. "You are quite the strange Keeper."Yomi said with a small smile. "Well,you can't talk about strange when your wearing the shirt to."Taylor said getting very annoyed. The tension in the air was getting thick. Jin and the others where wondering why Yomi hasn't slapped the holy hell outta Taylor. Not that they want him too,but she had a mouth. They would intervine is needed,they didnt want Taylor killed. He smiled at her. "Are you blind or something?"Taylor asked suddenly. The others gulped. "Yes,I am. Is there a problem with that."Yomi said curtly. "Sorry to make you cop an addittude,just a question. You haven't opened your eyes yet,so I just to assumed and guessed."Taylor said nonchalantly. "Hmm,I like you. You remind me of Urameshi. You can stay here under one condition."Yomi said. Taylor tightened the hold on her staff. "What would that be?"Taylor asked slowly. "I want you to fight Jin,here."Yomi said smirking. 'Damnit all.'Taylor sid to herself. 'I hate fighting.'She said to herself again. Taylor turned around to look at Jin who had a sheepish smile on his face,and was rubbing the back of his head.

?H?

Back at Kurama's place,Botan and Jake where having a staring contest...again. While Kuwabara swooned over Yukina,who was looking at Jake and Botan,who where annoying Hiei because they where acting like children. 'At least they aren't yelling.'Hiei said to himslef. "Jake-san how long have you known Taylor-chan."Yukina asked. Jake broke away from the contest. "Uhhhh,200 something years."Jake said. "Whaaa waaa waaaa,how old is Taylor?"Botan asked. "About 324."Jake said looking at Botan. "How old are you?"Kuwabara asked Jake. "Last time I checked I was 471 years old."Jake said like it was nothing. Botan almost fainted. "I competing for love with an old man."Botan said talking to herself. "Hehehe. No need for the old man business. I look like I'm 19 years old."Jake said proudly. "Yeah,yeah. Whatever. That is weird. How did you become a keeper?"Botan asked. "Well,I was about 19 when the Kildare rebelion was happening in Ireland,and I was apart of it,it was my job to stall the Kings army,I stalled them for a whole 9 hours,while my companions fled. They killed me on the spot for treason of the King. Scince I had the patience to stall them for such a long time I was reborn into the Keeper of Time. I'm quite happy."Jake explained. "Whoa,man."Botan said surprised. "What about Taylor what's her story."Kuwabara asked. "I can't tell you,that's her story to share."Jake said closing his eyes.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

"So Rando tell me something about this Sensui guy."Yusuke said to the druggy. Rando raised an eyebrow at him. "Sensui,who in the three hells is that?"Rando asked. Yusuke laughed a little,but quite and out on a glare on a evil smile on his face. "You know who Sensui is. He has his hands in something Rando,and I want to know what."Yusuke said holding Rando by the collar of his shirt. "Okay. Jeez,calm down. All I know is that the company Asato is going to be corrupted in order for Sensui to take ahold of it."Rando said quickly. "And?"Yusuke said insisting the idiot say more. "Uhhh,he plans on kiddnapping some woman,and somebody else. But I swear I don't know."Rando said holding his hands up in a gesture of truth. 'Yusuke is really good at his job.'Kurama said to himself. 'He looks so dark and commanding.'Yoko said to Kurama. 'Yes he does.'Kurama said back. "Thanks man. I apperciate it."Yusuke said letting Rando slide to the floor. "You ready?"Yusuke asked Kurama quitely. "Yes."Kurama answered. And the two walked out of the strip house unto the cold dangerous night.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Taylor looked at Yomi. Her pride would not let her say no,but her common sense who knew she can't even beat Jake,told her she shouldn't. "Yeah,I'll fight,if Jin doesn't mind."Taylor said and everyone looked at Jin. "I don't be mindin' to be fightin' yeah at all."Jin said. Taylor said got up. "Lead the way."She said full of confidence.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Yusuke and Kurama were walking silently back to his house. It wasn't a erie silence but a nice warm one. Strange...Very. Oh well. Yusuke was happy and pissed. Happy he was with Kurama,pissed Tay had been kidnapped,and his vacation had be screwed over. Kurama was also happy and pissed. Happy Yusuke was his,and pissed Sensui had taking up his time to screw Yusuke. Yep,taking away a kitsunes candy can make them get pissy. And I sure nobody would want to deal with a sex deprived kitsunes whos person they wanted to fuck was right next to them. 'I will have Yusuke soon,even if there is a crazy lunitic out killing eveyone.'Kurama said to himself,but he felt Yoko put his two cents in that comment.

The silence was still on going,when a malicious laugh was heared. "What the fuck."Yusuke says stopping. "It seems we have a stalker,Yusuke."Kurama said. "Yeah,with a freaky ass laugh. Why don't you come out,so we can see your ugly face."Yusuke shot out. He had his hands ready to pull out his guns and blow the shit out of any mofo who dared try something. The person the laugh belonged too walked out of the shadows walked out. Kurama's eyes almost widen,but he didn't want his surprise to show. "Nice to see you again,Kurama. Miss me."The guy said. Yusuke looked at Kurama who had a disgusted look on his face. "Not at all...Karasu."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxx

Chappie Six is Finito. Yayayayayayayayyayayay. I feel the plot pulling me in. Whats gonna happen,whats gonna happen. No one knows. Not even ME! NYAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Oh well see you later. Love,Taylor.

Yusuke-God...she is such a freak.

Kurama-Now,Now Yusuke she's the one that's gonna be writing our sex scence,be nice.

Jake-Yep,you dont want her to write ya something sucky,where she wont let you let loose your load. She can be dangerous.

Yusuke gulps.-Yeah,I'll be nice. For the sake of a awsome sex scence.


	7. Teaser for 7

Whoosaw,everybody,WHOOSAW! I am backy back back in action. Am I'm going to give you the next chapter to my story. But first I would like to apologize for not writing in ages,I have been mucho busy,and its been storming a lot,and I was NOT gonna turn on my PC during tornado warnings. So thats my excuse. Yep. Yep. I only got 5 reviews...I think Im doing well. Time for happy review answering have Strayling,Im glad I can make your skin crawl,it means Im doing well.

My good friend Hiei Jaganshi Urameshi, thanks for reviewing...everyone check out her work. Now, glow-in-the-dark, thanks for the cunstructive critism, I needed it. Now for Kitsune Angel,Please dont apologize for making your review so long...because the longer they are the better it makes me feel about the story. I put Karasu in here because I plan on using as many Yu Yu villian as I can,but Sensui will be the main baddie. To answer you question about who would take Yusuke first

Kurama or Yoko,it'll be Kurama. But believe me Yoko will have his night...or day. Hehehehehe. Last but of course not least,shivalatina(I love your username) I thank you for calling this story creative. funnibunni, your welcome. Your stories rock! Nowwie now now on the the story store store.

This is just a teaser folks..I'll post the rest when I feel comfortable with it...I wanna try not to put crap out in everyone's face.

But There's A Catch To Love

"Kurama who the hell...WHAT the hell is this guy."Yusuke said looking at Karasu skeptically. Sane people just don't jump out of alleys and start talking to you. "He's a disgusting welp of a demon,who makes me want to vomit."Kurama said disgust clear in his voice. "Well a demon,can't use a human gun on you. Can I?"Yusuke said smirking. "Of course you can't,stupid human."Karasu said smirking. "I guess I'll use my other gun."Yusuke said holding up is index finger like a gun and pointing it at Karasu. 'What in the hell is he doing.'Kurama said to himself. Then the tip of Yusukes's finger lit with blue spirit energy. 'Ohhhh,a spirit gun. That is so Yusuke.'Kurama said. "You think you can get me with your little flashlight boy."Karasu said. "Yeah,I think I can. SPIRIT GUN!"Yusuke yelled out the last part,and a burst of blue energy shot out of his finger at Karasu.

Karasu was surprised and it took him a second to get out of the way. The blue wave caught some of his long black hair,shortening it to mid back length. Karasu grabbed his hair in disbelief. "Hehe...that was just a warning shot. I won't miss next time."Yusuke said threateningly. "You...you cut off my hair. How dare you."Karasu said,anger rising his ki flowing. "He really just shot it off Karasu. Not a bad look really."Kurama sneered. "What the hell do you want,anyway."Yusuke said. "Ahhh,You don't know. Ever since Sensui set out to get you,Urameshi, for your powers,every demon has been climbing to get it. You are quite the treasure."Karasu said malicous waves could be felt pouring off him. "To bad you won't get what your want. Yusuke belongs to me."Kurama said threatingly. 'Damn.'Yusuke said looking at Kurama's posessive face. "Cute. Very Cute."Karasu said smirking.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

Yomi and the others lead Taylor into a dojo. Taylor felt like stomping her feet, and crying. 'I don't WANT TO FIGHT!'She screamed in her head. Then her phone started ringing. Everybody looked at her. "Err...excuse me."Taylor said answering the phone. "Hello."Taylor said into the phone. "Hiya TayTay."Botan said cheerily into the phone. "Errr...hi Botan. Could you call back. I'm getting ready to fight, and I need to concentrate."Taylor said. There was silence on the other end. "Botan..."Taylor said slowly. "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! You fighting. Hell NO! You better NOT! Jake you here this. She is getting ready to fight."Botan fussed. Taylor could here Jake in the background spitting out some drink, and Kuwabara yelling 'HEY!' "Taylor are you on drugs. Who are you going to be fighting."Jake said to her. "Don't take the time to find out Jake...I'M CALLING YUSUKE TAY! HOLD ON!"Botan yelled into phone making Taylor pull back the phone from her ears. Before she could comment Botan hung up the phone. "Damnit."Taylor cursed.

WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

"Well, you ready to fight, Karasu"Yusuke said sneering. He got in a fighting position. 'Chaka chaka shu shu shuuu.' "What the hell."Yusuke said fishing his phone out of his pocket. He held a finger in the air, meaning for Karasu to wait. "Hello?"Yusuke said in annoyence. "Yusuke...ITS TERRIBLE!"Botan screeched on the other line. "Botan what in the world could be so damn terrible to interupt me from a fight."Yusuke sid sarcasticly. "Taylor is getting ready to get in a fight...in the Makai."Botan said quickly. "Whaaa! With who?"Yusuke questioned. "I don't know! But please call her!"Botan said. "Fine."Yusuke said hanging up with Botan. "What is it, Yusuke?"Kurama asks him. "Tay is getting ready to get in a fight with someone."Yusuke said dialing his phone...


End file.
